


Hop on my saddle

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Donut, are you sure you have a ride for us?” “Positive! Don’t worry Church!” (Based off of number 6 in the amazing RVB date meme by Jspx on deviantart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hop on my saddle

“Donut, are you sure you have a ride for us?”

“Positive! Don’t worry Church!”

He hung up, not entirely sure he like where this was going. He and Donut had been a ‘thing’ since the two teams had gotten leave out of Valhalla to stay on a nearby planet. They had been going fairly steady, little dates here and there. Oh, and sex. Lots of sex.

Church had been on the verge of canceling this date when Donut had given him the outfit he had to wear. What the hell could they possibly be doing? He didn’t ride horses, and had expressed that to Donut very clearly, but the blond had still forced him into a blue, button up shirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of black and blue cowboy boots, and a pair of riding chaps, complete with a Texas shaped belt buckle and blue cowboy hat that he refused to wear.

So now he was all dressed up, just waiting for Donut to get there and pick him up with whatever ride the young blond had managed to find. He was sitting on his couch, glaring at the cowboy hat sitting on the coffee table and thinking about why he had even gotten himself involved with the red when there was a knock at the door. He stood, pulling it open, and stopped with his mouth half open, his words dying on his lips.

Donut was wearing a pair of brown leather boots with inch high heels and pink laces. And that was about the most modest thing he was wearing. A pair of pink volley ball shorts hugged his hips and didn’t reach anywhere near mid thigh, and they had a brown horse tail pinned to the back of them. He was shirtless, and had a pink cowboy hat on his head, complete with a pair of ears sticking out the top. He smiled at the look on Church’s face.

“Giddy up, partner.”

Church finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in, reaching out and almost violently pulling the red into the apartment. Donut grinned at the blush forming on the blue’s face as he quickly scanned the hallway to make sure no one saw before he slammed the door and faced Donut.

“What the hell is this?”

Donut’s smirk turned predatory, and he took a step towards Church, backing the blue into the door, his heels clicking on the tile floor. He reached out, placing his hands on Church’s shoulders and leaned in, leveling his mouth with the dark haired man’s ear.

“I’ve got something you can ride Church.”

If the blue hadn’t been blushing before, he was now. He growled, grabbing Donut’s wrist and yanking him towards the back rooms, ignoring the blonds’ little cry of victory.

\---

The next morning Church got up to make coffee, noticing the lack of presence in his bed. He got a little worried (‘He’s never just left before…’) before he heard the water in the shower running and heard the other man’s voice humming. He smiled, checking his phone while the coffee started brewing. He saw that he had a text from Donut.

“That’s weird…” he said as he opened it. It was sent no more than an hour ago, while the blond was still at his place.

He downloaded the photo, opening it and flushing a dark red. It was of him and Donut the night before. Somehow he had managed to get a full body shot of Church pushing Donut against the wall and ravishing his neck. The blonds’ hat was lopsided and his face was flushed, and one of Church’s hands was wrapped in the other man’s tail. The text just read a simple, “In case you’re ever up, and ready for round two. ;)”

He heard the water shut off, and then the bathroom door open. He smiled, heading for the hallway, ignoring the beeping of the finished coffee pot behind him.

If Donut was up for round two, who was he to deny him?


End file.
